Galdo
Galdo is a Fencer employed by the renowned Dorfa Corporation. His fairy is named Marissa and he speaks with a Canadian-English accent (English version) or a Kansai accent (Japanese Version). He wields a scythe-shaped Fury and battles Fang the first time he meets him. In Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE, his full name is Galdo Garzuom. Appearance Galdo is a muscular man with short, blond hair and purple eyes. He wears a brown shirt which is too short to cover his belly. Additionally, he wears purple clothes which seem to be somewhat similar to a Hakama, a traditional Japanese clothing, mainly used for martial arts. Personality Galdo is passionate and hot-blooded and never backs down whenever someone of his friends is in trouble. However, other people seem to think he's an idiot, especially because he's similar to Fang: He's optimistic, carefree and loves eating. Additionally, he can't stand Sherman and often complains about him. Story Galdo ran away from home when he was 8 years old and met his Fairy partner Marissa shortly (at 10 years old) after under a similar situation as Fang. Wanting food since he was hungry. Fairy Fencer F When Galdo grew older. He become a low-paid employer for the Dorfa Corporation and end up working under Zenke. After he lost a battle against Fang, Zenke deemed him useless and tried to dispose of him, however, due to Fang's interference, Galdo was saved. After Zenke's defeat, Galdo was moved by Fang's unselfish acts joined him and become his righthand-man. Galdo further proves his loyalty and trust to the party when he saved Tiara and Fang's life during the ambush in Bui Valley by Ethel. Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE Vile God Route Galdo is encountered by Sherman and Eryn when he was trying to chase Ethel, who happened to betray Dorfa upon finding out their evil ways. Unlike the previous timeline, Galdo's personality has changed, being more aggressive and loyal to Dorfa. Upon finding Sherman protecting Ethel, he challenged him to a fight, but retreats after he loses. He is seen again in the Human Ranch, torturing one of the prisoners while Zenke, who is more submissive after the singularity, is watching in fear. Upon finding out that the party is the intruders, he ordered Zenke to battle them while he flees. Later on, Galdo briefly spied on Sherman who persuaded Tiara to join him and the others, forcing him to report back to Marianna. After Marianna hired Harley to work with Galdo, they lured the party in Katticus Ice Cave by spreading false information of Fang, but failed after the party defeated them. He is seen once more along with Zenke sitting on top of one of the rooms of Stairway to Heaven, after Harley rejoined the party with enough convincing. Galdo revealed that he planted bombs in the sealed room that contained everyone, and they would die from the room's collapse. He ordered Zenke to hit the switch, but the latter instead shoved Galdo in the sealed room. Being fed up by Galdo abusing him, he hit the switch, causing the bombs around the room to explode. Luckily, Galdo was able to fairize with Marissa and dig a tunnel so everyone can escape. Impressed by Galdo's performance and deed, Fang asked him to come along, but he declined, stating that he has plans to move up ranks of Dorfa. Bernard suddenly appears in front of the others, much to Galdo's delight. Bernard demonstrated that he has complete control of the Vile God after he has absorbed Tiara and defeated Fang and the others. Galdo complimented on Bernard's strength, but the latter attacked him, causing Galdo to be critically injured. Bernard stated that despite Galdo being completely loyal to him and Dorfa, anyone regardless of whether they are allies or enemies are all bound to die. Angered by Bernard's inhumanity, Fang was able to draw out the power of the Goddess within Eryn and fairize, as well as regaining all his memories. He was able to ultimately able to defeat Bernard, but he escaped by activating a smokescreen. Galdo was eventually taken to the clinic where he is on the verge of death. Still wondering why Fang was still willing to help an enemy like him, he felt nostalgic as if he met Fang before in "some other place". His only regret was that Marissa will disappear along with him once he passes. Nevertheless, Marissa assured him that she join him and be together again. He slowly dies from his wounds, causing Fang to mourn for the loss of his comrade. He later made a grave for Galdo in Bui Valley to reflect on how Galdo wants to get to the top, and how the place has a good view. Fang then apologized to Galdo that he could not save him, and vows to avenge for his death. Evil Goddess Route Fang and Eryn went to the town square to investigate a public execution, and witnessed Galdo about to be executed by the Justice Society, due to his past affiliations with Dorfa. Fang attempted to reason with the group that Galdo has turned a new leaf, and he does not work for the corporation anymore. However, his words did not get through, and the Minister deemed Fang as a heretic, since he was siding with Galdo. Luckily, Marissa came to the rescue by summoning a tornado to distract the Justice Society. Fang and others fled to Zawaza Plains to hide from the organization. He later told Fang how he was captured by the Justice Society, and how the group would capture or kill anyone who was affiliated with Dorfa in the past timeline. As Fang and Galdo went deeper in the Zazawa Plains, they encountered Sherman, who was revealed to have joined the Septerion Club. Sherman lamented to the fact that Fang has forgotten that Galdo is the member of Dorfa, but the latter defended Galdo, stating that he wants to live an honest life after quitting Dorfa after redeeming himself. Angered by Fang's ideals, Sherman fought the two and defeated them easily. Sherman complimented Fang's grit and was about to finish him off, but Galdo managed to grab ahold of Sherman. Galdo is shown to possess a bomb that he was originally going to use in town square as a last resort, but he decided to use it against Sherman. Fang demanded Galdo not to put his life on the line but Galdo, wanting to return the favor to Fang for saving him, told Marissa to take care of Fang. Marissa and Eryn grabbed a struggling Fang to escape, and Galdo detonated the bomb on Sherman at point-blank range, causing a huge explosion. Marissa and Fang grieved for Galdo's sacrifice, but Eryn knew that Galdo is still alive. She revealed that if Marissa is alive, he is alive as well, but his whereabout is currently unknown. They decided to search for more information about the Septerion Club and wished that Galdo is okay. After a long absence, Marissa found Galdo in the Septerion Club's headquarters, albeit in a horrible condition, but barely alive thanks to Paiga. The latter explained that he found Galdo in a severely injured state inside the headquarters, and managed to take care of him in secret as it was the least he can do for his old colleague. Fang told Paiga to get Galdo back to town and get proper medical attention, and Paiga agreed as long as Fang and the others can take down the Septerion Club. In one of the side events, Fang and Eryn accompanied Marissa to pay Galdo a visit. Marissa revealed that the doctor treated Galdo's wounds, and he is stable for now, but it is a touch and go. Eryn wished Galdo to get well, but Fang remained silent during his visit. As they left the clinic, Fang stated that he has all kinds of stuff to yell at him about, and plans to chastise him once Galdo makes a full recovery, as Fang knows that Galdo cannot succumb to his injuries that easily. In the ending of the Evil Goddess route, Marissa stayed with Galdo in the clinic, wondering what the others, especially Fang is doing on a beautiful day. Galdo responded to Fang's name as well as Marissa's, implying that he has finally recovered from his wounds. Marissa was delighted to hear that Galdo responded and called out to the doctor. Trivia * Despite being a wind-elemental character, Galdo has the lowest AGI out of all the party members in the game. However, he makes that up for having the highest TEC in the game. * Galdo is the only playable character to never appear in any of the Events pictures, neither in the opening. It is possible this character was not planned during the conception of the game, but was added afterwards to compensate some issues in the game balance (such as a second healer, a wind-elemental character or a theft adept, another man in the group besides Fang as fairies don't count). However, he appeared in the new Event pictures in Fairy Fencer F ADVENT DARK FORCE. * Galdo has his own battle theme when fought against, Red of Dawn. * He is the only character who is playable in the Goddess route and briefly in the Evil God route, but not in the Vile God route. While he still remains alive in the Evil Goddess route, he is incapacitated and cannot join Fang and the others to fight. Category:Male characters Category:Fencers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Galdo Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists